Shake It Out
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: Nights spent praying, hoping, wishing, and begging that somehow Kurt and Blaine would hit a rock were finally answered. But it wasn't the time that he wanted it to happen. Why did it have to happen now? Seblaine. Set around "Dance With Somebody."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:**In this chapter there is some sexual references. They are most likely also out of character (saying this to be safe). Also there are most likely errors (maybe less than usual seing as I did read through it before posting it, and it is so short, that I doubt there could be _that_ many errors.) I also had a horrible bout of writer's block so expect some WTF? moments. Takes place around the time of "Dance With Somebody."

This is an intro chapter so it is short and boring.

Named after the Florence and the Machine song "Shake It Out"

* * *

It had been months since Sebastian Smythe had seen Blaine Anderson. That last real moment that they had shared was the handshake at Regionals. After that, Blaine had faded from his life. It faded slowly. There were times where they would leave each other messages on Facebook or where they would text. The last text that he had gotten was three weeks after Regionals. No doubt everything was going his way. No doubt Kurt and Blaine were going strong, more in love that ever. However, the text that he got earlier today was different. It wasn't just him saying hello, it wasn't Blaine trying to catch up with him, it wasn't an accident. It was short, simple, and hopeful: "_I need to talk to you._"

They had met up where it all started: the Lima Bean. Ever since the falling out between him and Blaine, Sebastian didn't go to the Lima Bean anymore, he barely stepped foot in Lima. The boundaries that he had stepped over so easily before, they were all too high to climb, too strong to break—he couldn't touch Blaine, he couldn't get to him. He had gone to various coffee shops in Westerville, flirting with various guys, but nothing came of it. He couldn't even kiss other people without feeling gross, trashy, and cheap. After the night he heard about Dave Karofsky, his life was in a constant tailspin, he was an empty shell of his former glory. He wasn't the same heartless, manipulative, scheming Sebastian; he couldn't be that person anymore. The more he tried, the more he hated himself, the more he wished that life had dealt him better cards. He wished that somehow, he could be the person that he wanted to be, he wished he could have the same happiness that everyone else had.

Walking toward the table where Blaine was, he knew that this was a different kind of reunion. Blaine was looking down into his coffee cup, his eyes empty, his hands shaking. Something was wrong with him and Kurt. Nights spent praying, hoping, wishing, and begging that somehow Kurt and Blaine would hit a rock were finally answered. But it wasn't the time that he wanted it to happen. Why did it have to happen now? Why did it have to happen after he had fallen from grace? Why did it have to happen when his whole life was in shambles? Why did it have to happen when he was in transition from the man that he once was to the man that he wanted to be?

"Hey," his voice was quiet as he looked down at Blaine. "I got here as fast as I could," he sat down watching as Blaine failed to look up at him, his face blank. "I almost forgot where this place was… it's been so long…"

Blaine nodded as he looked down at the table, still silent.

"So," Sebastian didn't do well with awkward silences. "What's going on? I mean it's not like you to just text me…" but it was just getting more awkward. Words used to come to him easily; he used to be able to say anything to Blaine without hesitation. Now all of those words, all of those thoughts— they had run dry. He looked at this boy who he felt so much for and he couldn't think of a single word to say. "I mean it's been forever since…"

"I should have called you weeks ago…" Blaine shook his head, interrupting Sebastian mid-sentence. "Or at least a few days ago…"

Sebastian's body froze as he heard those words leaning back in his chair. "Why? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Blaine must have thought that his sympathy was fake. It must have been difficult for him to swallow the fact that Sebastian had changed. It had happened suddenly, a little too fast for Sebastian's liking. In an instant, in a single moment his whole life was turned upside down, changing him, altering his perspective. He could still see the skepticism in Blaine's eyes, the hesitance in his body language. This situation got more and more uncomfortable, Blaine unable to take his eyes off of Sebastian, staring at him with such desperation as if he were begging him to listen, to just sit and listen to what he had to say.

"Life's been kind of weird without you," Blaine shook his head as he laughed nervously. "I thought that cutting myself off from you…" he looked down at the table. "I thought it would make my relationship easier… but everything… I guess sometimes people surprise us."

There was only one thing that could have happened, only one thing that would make Blaine so desperate, so lost that he would need this meeting, need to see Sebastian again. "Did Kurt…?"

Sebastian couldn't even say it. This was Kurt Hummel after all. This was the ice princess that Blaine had clung onto because he loved him so much. This was the boy who would never hurt Blaine. This was the Kurt that forgave Blaine after every single mistake that Sebastian had seduced him to make. This was the Kurt who didn't seek vengeance after the "slushie incident" because he knew that it wasn't what Blaine would have wanted. This was innocent, perfect, sweet Kurt Hummel. Wasn't it?

"Did Kurt cheat on you?" Sebastian watched as Blaine swallowed nervously, audibly yet quietly. "Oh my God… Kurt cheated on you?" He knew he should be happy, but looking at Blaine, watching his body shake as he took a series of deep breaths he couldn't feel the joy he expected. "How bad?"

"It wasn't like _that_ if that's what you're thinking…" he swallowed hard looking down at his coffee cup. "He was texting some guy named Chandler…"

Sebastian fought the smile coming to his lips, biting the inside of his cheek. "Texting? You're getting all worked up over texting? Come on, Blaine. We texted all the time…"

"It was different with you," Blaine knew exactly what to say to tear people down without knowing what he was doing. "It's like he's replacing me with this guy. He doesn't talk to me, he doesn't look at me the same, he doesn't…" he shook his head. "It's been rough."

"Well have you talked to him?" Sebastian looked down at the table. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about. "I mean relationships involve two people."

"I don't know how to talk to him about this…" Blaine shook his head. "That's why I called you here…" he took a deep breath. "What would you do in this situation?"

"I don't think I would ever get myself in this situation," Sebastian watched as Blaine rolled his eyes. "But on the off chance that I did: I think I would have dumped him by now. I mean if you can't even talk to him… why be with him?"

Blaine shook his head, taking another deep breath before scoffing. "You don't get it, Sebastian…"

Sebastian looked up at Blaine. Everything, all that they had been through was passing through his mind, flashing before his eyes. The first day that he saw Blaine, the first time they spoke, the night at Scandals, the drive home, the phone conversations, the slushie incident, the falling out, the reconciliation, the handshake at Regionals—it all flashed to this moment. Closing his eyes as he swallowed hard, his throat dry, Sebastian knew one thing: he did understand what Blaine was going through. He understood the pain of not being able to talk to someone, but the confusion of why they couldn't talk to you. He understood the anger Blaine felt—the anger of caring of someone so much, but seeing them turn to someone else, unable to fight it, just sitting there and letting it happen, feeling powerless. He did get it. As much as it pained him to admit it, he did get it.

He watched as Blaine closed his eyes, swallowing his emotion, hands pressed to the table. It was killing Sebastian to see him like this. It was like looking in a mirror, seeing all of the emotions that he felt himself staring him in the face. He was just as powerless. No, he was more powerless. He could drown his own sorrow, he could go numb. He could refuse to look at himself. Blaine was different, no matter what he said, Blaine would never listen. He didn't think Sebastian understood. After all: how could he? How could he understand love when he had never been in it? He never would.

"You're right," Sebastian's voice was quiet, his eyes glued on the table. "I don't…"

* * *

This was a very short chapter with very little plot, but it was intro. The more it goes on the more plot there will be. This will also get more mature as the story goes on.

Feel free to visit me on Tumblr, on this account I will tell when I'm posting new chapters, stories, and other progress (if you're curious). The address is on my profile, feel free to visit if you have any curiosity as to my posting schedule.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter.


End file.
